


8 de Noviembre

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 2019, M/M, MiloShipFest, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Había tenido que hacer un largo recorrido. Había estado viajando en tren las ultimas doce horas, además de una hora adicional al caminar de la estación de Rodorio al Santuario.Miloshipfest 2019Promp Cumpleaños
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	8 de Noviembre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.
> 
> Fanfic dedicado a Waterfenix y Scarletrose

**8 de Noviembre**

  
  
  
  
  
El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Había tenido que hacer un largo recorrido. Había estado viajando en tren las ultimas doce horas, además de una hora adicional al caminar de la estación de Rodorio al Santuario, pude haber corrido, claro, y llegar a la velocidad de la luz, pero además de querer estirar las piernas me hubiese perdido del camino lleno de vegetación y personas tranquilas viviendo una vida normal, el olor de la panadería y de la comida del mesón del pueblo. Saludar al florista y a su esposa, ver a los niños correr por la plaza y tirar una moneda para la buena suerte en la fuente de esta, el canto de las aves era otra cosa tentadora.  
  
  
Cuando llegue a las escaleras de entrada al Santuario y vi el Templo de Aries frente a mí de repente sentí la Pandora Box más pesada a pesar de que llevaba la armadura puesta, apreté fuertemente un tirante de esta y camine hacia el adelante.  
  
  
Pase por cada Templo; Aries, Tauro, Géminis… repentinamente la cámara del Patriarca me parecía tan lejana. No sentía alivio de estar en el Santuario después de una misión. No creí que a esa situación se le pudiese llamar _Estar en casa_. Cada templo por el que pasaba estaba vacío, mejor, así no tenía que saludar a nadie y menos con la cara de pocos amigos que sentía que cargaba el día de hoy. Deberían estar en entrenamiento o de misión. Seguí mi camino pensando en el informe que le daría a Shion sobre mi propio viaje.  
  
  
Al llegar a Libra escuche unos pasos y me tope de frente con Afrodita quien me miro entre sorprendido y otra cosa que no supe que era, no creí que fuese repugnancia ya que no me veía como si fuese una rata. Solté un suspiro e hice una reverencia, supuse que no me preguntaría que tal me había ido en el viaje, seguí mi camino y él el suyo, llevaba ropa de entrenamiento. No creí que nos fuésemos a cruzar de nuevo.  
  
  
“Ey Escorpio” escuche su voz detrás mío y me volví con fastidio dando una media vuelta algo teatral. En cuanto me hube girado sentí que algo golpeaba el peto de mi armadura y rebotaba, mas por instinto que por otra cosa puse mi diestra frente a mí para atrapar el objeto, que resultó ser una pequeña caja blanca atada con un listón escarlata. Parpadee un par de veces con asombro.  
  
  
“Feliz cumpleaños” mire a Afrodita estupefacto, era mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado. Sus orejas poco a poco adquirieron un tono rojo, aclaro su garganta y dio media vuelta “Bien… adiós”  
  
  
Comenzó a andar, el sonido de sus pasos pareció sacarme del trance en el que de repente me di cuenta que estaba.  
  
  
“Ey Piscis” se detuvo, pero no se volvió “Gracias…” asintió antes de reanudar su andar y lo vi desaparecer lentamente de mi vista.  
  
  
Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar, guarde el regalo entre mi armadura. Repentinamente me sentía más ligero y con la sensación de querer ver a Shion y darle los pormenores de mi viaje y misión. Algo parecido a la emoción me embargo y tuve unas irrefrenables ganas de volver a mi Templo y abrir mi regalo. Me di cuenta que, por primera vez en ese día mi rostro llevaba una sonrisa de verdadera alegría.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
